


Richonne

by lecherous_portmanteau



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Devotion, F/M, Fanart, NSFW Art, Nudity, Pegging, Richonne - Freeform, idk okay lemme finish even the other sketches and I'll be more precise huahau, strapon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecherous_portmanteau/pseuds/lecherous_portmanteau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... and what about some pegging? ;) More sketches will come (I just have to fix them, for now I was impatient to post this first one lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> P L E A S E:  
> DO NOT re-post (like save it in your computer and then post it on your blogs and/or share on Twitter, Instagram, imgur, weHeartit, Pinterest etc.)  
> DO NOT claim as your own. THESE DRAWINGS WERE MADE WITH THE SOLE PURPOSE OF ENJOYMENT AND FANTASY FULFILLMENT.  
> NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT NOR OFFENCE IS INTENDED.  
> Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




End file.
